Everywhere
by bloodredcherry
Summary: REVAMPED!!! UPDATED!!! **COMPLETED** And the story has continued! The Enterprise needs to go in for an evaluation, and the crew gets send down to Canada for a 'visit'. So anyways, read it and review it. You shan't be dissapointed!!!
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. (Including the Maury show, that was simply mentioned) Enterprise belongs to Paramount; this is for entertainment only. No infringement is intended!

Rating: PG

A/N: Okay! Wow! I need to revise this; I didn't even ponder to think about all that 2151 junk. But anyways…It will be so much better! LOL so anyways…give it a reread and tell me what you think! R&R

Right O and all respective NHL teams belong to themselves as well. And this is generalized, so no names are given besides the Team Names.

Oh and Minivans are a classic that every family – or crew member in this case – should have! It could be a really spiffy minivan with like…uh…???

Right…and Travis is in that place…with the stuff… All the other crew is on Earth too, just doing other things!! 

Anyways, read on and have fun!

"What!?" Ensign Hoshi Sato exclaimed. "What do you mean the Enterprise has to be evacuated?"

Captain John Archer sighed, "evacuated was apparently the wrong word."

"Apparently," Trip Tucker replied.

"What's going on?" T'Pol asked in her normally placid voice.

"I just got word from the Admiral that people on Earth are getting somewhat impatient."

"Why?" Hoshi demanded, "we've only been out here six months, what do they expect?"

John shrugged, "anyway, the Admiral told me that High Command decided it would be best if _Enterprise_ was taken in to be evaluated, if you will. People back on Earth want to make sure their tax dollars are going to something worth while." John pointed down at the screen in front of him, "we will be out of commission for at least two weeks. The Admiral assures me that this will paid leave."

"Well that's just great," Trip complained.

"Wait…" Hoshi said suddenly she clutched onto John's arm, "does this mean we get to go home?" A wide grin spread across her face.

"Not quite," John said and Hoshi's face fell. "We have to go…a little…more…up north."

"What?" Trip, Hoshi and Malcolm all asked at once.

"I believe that Captain Archer is referring to Canada," T'Pol pointed out.

"As you all know this is a North American project, and well the Canadians suggested that we come down for a visit and I really didn't feel like declining."

"Isn't it winter in Canada?" Trip asked, all the colour drained from his face.

"Yes, but let me remind you Trip. This is Canada, not the North Pole, there are more than lumberjacks and curlers,"

"Yeah but—," Trip continued.

John interrupted him, "I have to stay with the crew that is inspecting the ship. The rest of you get—"

"Two weeks leave in Canada in the middle of winter," Reed replied.

John rose an eyebrow. "Would you rather stay with me?" He smirked as Malcolm shook his head vehemently.

"I'll just remember to bring my parka, Sir."

"You do that," John replied, "okay. I want you all ready at 17:00 for docking."

~*

"Trip," Hoshi said touching his shoulder lightly, "calm down before you shiver yourself a hernia," she smirked, "it's minus fifteen out."

"Feels like minus thirty." Trip replied through chattering teeth.

"Just wait for your blood to thicken up," Hoshi replied. T'Pol was standing beside the four of them in a red down parka clutching her suitcase for dear life. Malcolm stood stiffly in a parka of his own, his was navy blue and Trip's was green. Hoshi was standing in her own purple parka. 

Everyone was bundled from head to toe in extra pants and thermal underwear.

"Geez you people!" Hoshi exclaimed, she leaned over and scooped snow into her bare hands, she chucked the snowball right into Malcolm's face. "Lighten up." Hoshi considered this trip to Canada a learning experience. She had been to Toronto once as a teenager with her family, but now she truly intended to enjoy the experience while she could.

Trip tried to keep a straight face as Malcolm scooped snow out of his neck. "That was my face Hoshi."

Hoshi made a slight face, "oops, heh, heh, sorry." They were all waiting outside the Toronto Airport waiting for their escort to arrive. Supposedly one of Captain Archer's old friends. A bright yellow taxi pulled up in front of them.

"Thank the lord," Malcolm said bouncing up and down.

T'Pol shifted uncomfortably, "I find this weather to be most uncomfortable. But I do believe we have to pick up our rental vehicle."

Hoshi rubbed her hands together.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Malcolm asked and Hoshi nodded.

"I came here once as a teenage with my family." Hoshi replied as the two of them followed behind Trip and T'Pol who were trying to navigate themselves to the car rental station. Hoshi was vaguely aware of them bantering.

Malcolm smirked, "did you throw snow in their faces?" He asked.

Hoshi shook her head, "no—" She replied as Malcolm jammed a handful of snow right into her open mouth. Trip heard Hoshi's shriek and he and T'Pol turned around. Hoshi was standing in shock, freezing snow dripping from her mouth. She spat it out and peeled it away from her eyes.

"Is shoving cold hunks of snow into each other's face considered a entertaining sport here?" T'Pol asked curiously.

"Naw," Trip replied, "more like a courting ritual," he ducked his head as the snowball Hoshi chucked narrowly missed his left shoulder.

T'Pol shook her head, "humans never cease to amaze me."

Hoshi shook the snow of her hair, "it was a joke," she explained.

When the four of them finally reached the car rental station, Trip and Hoshi pulled a slip of paper out of their parka pockets. They walked into the station and got their keys and registration papers.

"Okay, supposedly mine is a red compact," Hoshi said, "in lot twenty-twooo—hello," she said referring to a shiny red sports car that occupied lot twenty-two. It was cherry red and when Hoshi peered in the driver's side it appeared to have every new gadget available possible. Including a self-navigation pad, which would provide a map of the entire city, and pin point the vehicles exact position. 

"T'Pol," Hoshi said, "you and me are sharing a hotel room," T'Pol followed Hoshi around to the driver's seat. "Oh no, you go on the other side," she instructed T'Pol "I'm driving this baby."

T'Pol opened the door and stepped inside the car, Hoshi plopped down in the drivers seat and inhaled deeply.

"Ahhh the scent of new leather, I love it." T'Pol sent her a look before Hoshi started up the engine.

"Aw man!" Trip explained, referring to his white mini van. "what the heck is _this_? Hoshi gets that nifty red sports car and we get this family sized mini van."

"More leg room," Malcolm commented trying to lighten the situation, suddenly he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Trip wondered.

"Just the thought of T'Pol trying to drive a car," Malcolm grinned, "the mental picture was kind of amusing."

"I think that would be a kind of funny sight." Trip watched Hoshi wave out the window, to signal she was ready to go. Trip and Malcolm shoved their bags into the back and got inside the mini van, following suit the glossy red sports car.

"Ha," Hoshi grinned, "pays to make a request with the Captain," she quickly pulled out onto the street, it had been a six months since she last drove, so she chose to take the cautious route, "I have a car kind of like this back home." She explained to T'Pol as she pulled into traffic. Well actually…it was an older model but she had had a self-navigator pad installed.

Trip maneuver as best he could behind Hoshi.

"I bet Trip's steamed," she chuckled slightly. "Honestly T'Pol?" She said suddenly.

"Yes?" T'Pol said looking over to Hoshi, she had been busy staring out the window at the skyscrapers and busy traffic.

"I think you'll enjoy it here, you know, once you bundle up over your uniform in some cute jeans and a T-shirt," Hoshi paused as she stopped for a red light. "I bet you'd love to see a hockey game!"

"I believe I have read about this sport," T'Pol said with an air of distaste. "A violent bloody game played on a sheet of ice with a stick and a hunk of rubber doesn't really sound logical to me."

Hoshi shrugged, "I think it's okay," she pointed suddenly, "There's our hotel."

"I have never been in a hotel before, are the accommodations suitable?"

Hoshi rose an eyebrow, "I guess, depends on where you stay. But hey, the hotel we are staying at is supposed to be nice, and it beats quarters back on _Enterprise_." Hoshi grinned widely, "and it had digital!"

"This is a good thing?" T'Pol asked curiously.

"Yes, it's a good way to pass the time." Hoshi took a sharp left into the hotel parking lot. "I can't wait, this is going to be so much fun!"

~*

"Ugh," Trip grunted flopping onto his bed, "heaven," he mumbled into his fresh smelling pillow. "I did not know how bad I needed this break until right at this moment, I think I will stay here for the next fourteen days."

Malcolm pulled on a sweater and a lighter jacket, "well Hoshi called to say her and T'Pol are going to eat somewhere."

Trip sat up, "all right, I'm comin'."

They walked into the warm restaurant and waited for the waitress to escort them to a table.

"Ahhh…real food," Hoshi drooled.

"My thoughts exactly," Malcolm replied.

"What is edible?" T'Pol asked. 

"Everything," Trip replied.

"Um…" Hoshi mused, "I'd say…" she paused over her menu.

"How about stuffed potato skins," Hoshi exclaimed, "there's no meat," she added quickly.

"Hmm…" T'Pol mused.

"Come on, try it. The worst that could happen is you won't like it," Hoshi coaxed.

The waitress came to their table. "You ready to order?"

"Yes, I think so," Hoshi mused.

"Go a head," Malcolm told her.

"Okay…I'll have your sushi platter and a coke," Hoshi handed the waitress her menu. T'Pol looked down at her menu.

"I'll have the stuffed potato skins and … water." She followed Hoshi and handed the waitress her menu.

"I'll have the steak and vegetables with a tall glass of beer," Trip smiled easily at the waitress.

"I'll have a BLT with the French fries and a sprite."

The waitress smiled, "okay, I'll bring your drinks right away." She turned and retreated back to the kitchen.

"So," Hoshi piped up, "what do you guys want to do while we're here?"

~*

"No, no T'Pol!" Hoshi cried out, laughing.

"I do not understand these confounded skates," T'Pol huffed as she clutched the boards of the skating rink for dear life. It was the next day, and everyone had decided to do some "Canadian activities". T'Pol had agreed against her better judgment.

"You have to _let go_," Trip explained, whizzing by.

"Yes," T'Pol snapped, "but if I _do_, I will _fall_." T'Pol gritted her teeth, "I don't see why I would want to do that, besides for your own amusement."

"Don't feel bad T'Pol," Hoshi smiled, "Malcolm can't skate either."

"I can! I just don't want to make you feel bad." Malcolm exclaimed from the other side of the rink.

"Don't be such a baby," Hoshi said, she waved Malcolm over.

"No thanks, I think T'Pol has the right idea." Malcolm replied smiling.

"Give me your hand," Trip commanded.

"Why?" T'Pol replied suspiciously. 

"So I can help you," Trip replied earnestly.

"Well…" T'Pol considered her options, she sighed and held out her hand. "But if you let me fall, I do believe you'll be sorry."

"Is that a threat?" Trip teased.

"No just a warning—Woah!" T'Pol cried out as she gripped Trip's hand. Her foot slipped and she grabbed his other arm. 

"Okay," Trip instructed, "move your leg—no, forward."

"I am trying," T'Pol replied, "it's difficult," she looked down and concentrated. She worked first on moving her legs: left then right.

"Now," Trip said, T'Pol looked up and saw Hoshi grinning. She wondered why again, she agreed to this. "Move smoothly, but not too fast or you'll fall. Here," Trip let go of T'Pol's hand, and turned around, he took her hand again. "Now, watch my feet." Trip skated off and T'Pol kept her eyes on Trip's feet. Watching as they glided, the blades slicing into the surface of the ice. He stopped suddenly, and T'Pol was wrenched out of her concentration as she toppled over Trip onto the cool ice.

"T'Pol!" Hoshi cried out, trying not to laugh as she stopped beside T'Pol, "are you okay?"

"You might have thought to warn me commander," T'Pol commented as she got to her knees.

"Sorry, I thought you were paying attention," Trip said, pulling T'Pol to her feet.

"I_ was_," T'Pol replied, "to your feet."

"Think you can try it by yourself now?"

"Myself?"

"Just try," Hoshi brushed her hair out of her face.

__

Okay, T'Pol said internally, _right foot, left foot_. _Not too fast_. _See now that's not too hard is it? _T'Pol managed a tight smile before she slipped and landed on her backside.

"Just be thankful you're too old to use a chair," Hoshi joked.

"I believe that may actually be helpful." T'Pol grunted, pushing herself to her knee's again. That fall had smarted. "I do not see the amusement in this activity, I think the Lieutenant is the smart one."

"So," Trip said, "what now?"

"I don't know," Hoshi replied.

"What else is a "Canadian Activity"?"

"How about a hot chocolate?" Malcolm offered. "I for one, am freezing."

"You wonder why," Trip quipped. "You've just been standing there the whole time."

Hoshi stepped off the rink and dropped onto a bench beside Malcolm.

"Are those children laughing at me?" T'Pol wondered.

"Probably," Trip replied grinning, he ducked again, but this time the snowball hit him square in the face.

R&R please. :D


	2. Chapter two

Chapter. 2

"It's not so bad is it?" Hoshi asked T'Pol as she stepped out of the bathroom after her shower. She was dressed in blue jeans and a red sweater.

"Not entirely," T'Pol admitted, "all though I can't say I am enjoying the pain."

Hoshi smiled, "I know what you mean, I used a few muscles I haven't in years."

"We've been here nearly a week," T'Pol pointed out.

"Only seven more days until we're back on _Enterprise_," Hoshi said, but she didn't sound too terribly excited. It wasn't that she wanted to stay, it was just she hadn't slept in a comfortable bed in months and the showers on _Enterprise_ were so weak you had to stand under the spray for twenty minutes trying to get the shampoo out. But here…on Earth, there were good-pressured showers and nice beds. Time to relax and not worry about the ship falling out of the sky.

Hoshi sighed and pulled her hair into a high ponytail.

"I understand the others are enjoying their stay as much as you."

"Aren't you having fun T'Pol?"

"Fun isn't exactly what I would call it, but its it's not, _not_ enjoyable."

"You'd feel more comfortable on _Enterprise_?"

"I enjoy having something to accomplish. I'm not really sure what to do with all this free time."

"Meditate," Hoshi offered, "or read a book. I have a few you could borrow, or," Hoshi grinned. "Come to the hockey game with us tonight."

"I do not know," T'Pol replied, "I may meditate after all."

"Well, you could do it before, or after. Come on T'Pol, it's a once in a lifetime chance. Who knows when we'll be back on Earth? Besides you can tell all you're…Vulcan friends about how illogical a sport it is."

"All right," T'Pol gave in, "if its that important to you."

"I think it will be a good time."

~*

"You think this is a good time?" T'Pol asked, later that evening. The four of them were scrunched into nosebleed seats and Malcolm was nearly behind a pole. It was the second period and two players were in the middle of the seventh fight this game.

"It's a great time," Trip replied, as the opposing team member hit the ice with a crunch.

"Which team do I cheer for?"

"Well, the home team."

"But I am not from Toronto," T'Pol replied.

"Then…cheer for the other team then." Hoshi replied.

"But which is acceptable?"

"Whichever team you like best."

"Hmmm," T'Pol observed the tiny flecks skating around on the ice. "I believe I enjoy the…Bears?" She took a drink of her iced water. "Their plays seem to be much more logical and thought through."

"But, you do realize that hockey is a game of mistakes right?" Malcolm pointed out. "See," he pointed, "number eighteen just lost the puck to number twenty on the Leafs," suddenly the coliseum erupted in cheers and Hoshi and Trip stood to clap with the other fans. "That's why he scored. Not because it was planned that way." [_yes, of course sometimes it _is_ planned_.]

"I still don't understand why these men feel the need to attack each other. Are they enemies?" T'Pol asked.

"In a sense," Hoshi held out her popcorn but T'Pol shook her head. "But it's really a part of the game."

"It doesn't really make sense, and it's not really logical. They do it for the fans and to get the other players motivated and in the game," Trip explained sipping on his coke. "Its just hockey!"

T'Pol nodded, turning her eyes back to the game. She still liked the Bears better, besides they had more points [_no offense Toronto fans!_] and wasn't that the object of any game? To get the most points and win? So the next time the Bears scored T'Pol clapped and even cheered. Surprising even her.

~*

"I thought Vulcan's didn't believe in displaying emotions," Trip said innocently.

"I was just trying to blend in," T'Pol replied feebly.

"Sure you were."

"There isn't really much point, everyone knows about Vulcan's anyway."

"In fact," Hoshi said grinning, "there's even a town in the province of Alberta named after your people."

"So there's no reason to _hide_ anything at all," Malcolm cracked, chuckling to himself. Hoshi just shook her head.

"That really was awful Lieutenant." T'Pol said as they reached their hotel.

"So what now?" Hoshi wondered.

"I believe I am going to 'turn in' as you humans sometimes put it," T'Pol said pulling open the front door.

"I'm exhausted," Trip yawned.

"Goodnight then," Malcolm said.

"You're not going to sleep?" Trip wondered and Malcolm shook his head. "Hoshi?"

"No, I think I'll stay out here for a while," she smiled, sticking her hands into her pockets. She looked up at the stars. Still finding it so hard to believe that she'd been there. Seen it up close. That she hadn't wanted to really go in the first place.

"So," Malcolm said, breaking her out of her thoughts. Hoshi looked over at him.

"So." She repeated.

"Not tired then?" He wondered.

Hoshi shook her head, "not really."

"Want to go for a walk then?" Malcolm offered. "It's something to do."

Hoshi nodded, "I would actually, I was just waiting for someone to ask."

"So you're the walking type then?"

"The which?"

"The walking type. Some people like to knit, others like to read a book or have a bath. You're the walking type."

"Oh," Hoshi nodded, "I guess so. I never really used to walk before. But there's not really much to see on _Enterprise_. Are you the walking type?"

Malcolm shook his head, "no but its better than standing here freezing."

They walked off together in silence. Something cool landed on Hoshi's cheek.

"It's snowing." She said looking up. An infinite amount of snowflakes seemed to pour out of the sky and Hoshi linked her arm with Malcolm. She couldn't really help it, the snow falling was just so…and besides it's not like he minded. Or, at least he didn't appear to. Hoshi shivered and Malcolm slipped his arm out of hers and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"It's bloody freezing," she said grinning.

"Where are we going?" Malcolm wondered.

"For a walk." Hoshi said.

"Yes, but does this walk have a destination?"

"Does it need one?" Hoshi shot back, nudging Malcolm, "just…look at the stars and—."

"Shut up?" Malcolm offered.

"I never said that!"

"It's what you meant though."

"No it isn't, I was going to say 'just look at the stars and relax', not everything has to have a destination." Hoshi shook her head. "You know—," she began. Malcolm spun her around and planted a kiss on her lips. Hoshi's eyes widened in shock but before she could react Malcolm pulled away. "Malcolm," Hoshi said, brushing her fingers across her lips.

"I'm sorry." Malcolm said quickly.

"It's okay," Hoshi said blushing.

"I'm sorry," Malcolm repeated.

"Don't be, it's fine." Hoshi said, she glanced at him then looked away quickly.

"I've made you uncomfortable." Malcolm took her arm.

"No just surprised me is all."

"See you won't even look at me now." Malcolm sighed.

Hoshi forced herself to look at him, "I'm looking at you." She smiled kindly at his tense face. "It's _okay_ Malcolm. Just got caught up in the moment." They came to a bridge and Hoshi stopped. She leaned against the railing and watched Malcolm.

"Actually," it was Malcolm's turn to blush, "I've wanted to do that for sometime now."

Hoshi's mouth dropped open. She blushed and looked away across the bridge to the bright lights of the city. They were so far away…from space, everything that they had grown accustomed too.

Who knows what was going through Malcolm's head.

__

If he really meant it, Hoshi thought darkly.

"Want to head back?" Malcolm blurted and Hoshi nodded.

They walked back to the hotel, a safe distance between them.

So…what did you think??? Review please!!!


	3. Chapter three

Chapter Three.

"You what?" Trip exclaimed.

"You bloody well heard me," Malcolm muttered into his beer two nights later. For the past two days Malcolm had been avoiding Hoshi. He didn't mean to…and he knew it wasn't fair, he just couldn't help it. He never should have kissed her. Well of course he _should_ have. But he never should have kissed her! Now everything was different. Not that he and Hoshi had been great friends before, but now they barely spoke. Even T'Pol had taken notice.

"Has something happened between you two that I should be aware of?" She had asked Malcolm when Hoshi had gone to the ladies room. Malcolm and shook his head and said no. He had a pretty good idea that T'Pol knew he was lying. She was Vulcan, not stupid.

Trip opened his mouth to say something then clamped it shut. "I just can't," he blurted. "Man."

"Yes I understand," Malcolm snapped unhappily. "I've ruined everything you do realize."

Trip looked up at the waitress, he motioned to her, "keep them coming." He motioned to Malcolm with his head. The waitress smiled and nodded.

"Thanks my friend," Malcolm murmured into his drink before finishing it off.

He decided that a bar was exactly what they needed on _Enterprise_, somewhere to get piss drunk after making an ass of oneself. Perfect way to forget, except for the next morning.

He gathered that's why they didn't have a bar on board. It was pretty stupid idea actually, but it didn't mean that he wouldn't appreciate a private one in his quarters at times.

"So what are you gonna do?" Trip wondered. 

Malcolm furrowed his brow, "I don't know." He replied finally, "I figure I've done enough as is."

"Just let it fester until neither one of you can stand to look at the other; and one of you has to leave the ship?"

Malcolm shook his head slightly, "talking about something personally Commander?" 

"For crying out loud, we're in a bar, don't call me Commander," Trip grumbled, "and what makes you think I'm talking about something personal?"

Malcolm tried to cover his smirk. "No reason."

"There's three days until we head back to _Enterprise_, I think you better think of something quick."

Malcolm sighed. He knew Trip was right. But he…

Malcolm smiled as another beer appeared in front of him. He took it and swigged it down in a gulp.

~*

"Ensign," T'Pol began, and Hoshi looked up. She was sitting in a crouched position on her bed watching an episode of _Maury_.

"Hoshi," she sighed.

"Pardon?" T'Pol quirked an eyebrow.

"Call me Hoshi."

"Okay…Hoshi," T'Pol said slowly. "Is something bothering you?"

Hoshi sighed, was she really that obvious? For the past two days Hoshi had been avoiding Malcolm. She didn't mean to…and she knew it wasn't fair, she just couldn't help it. 

Now that everything was different…now that he had kissed her. And it didn't really seem like Malcolm was going out of his way to talk to her either. Which Hoshi really couldn't blame him for.

Even T'Pol had taken notice.

"Has something happened between you two that I should be aware of?" She asked and Hoshi turned to look at her.

"Yes," Hoshi nodded. "But it's highly illogical and against protocol. I don't know if you'll want to hear about it." Hoshi looked at the Sub Commander. T'Pol had never been kind towards her, in fact at the beginning of the mission she had been…almost condescending. T'Pol was gradually warming up to the ensign but it wasn't like they sat together in the mess hall. Or really even talked to each other if it wasn't nessisary.

Hoshi sighed again.

"It's quite obvious that something is making you upset." T'Pol said quickly. "I don't want it to affect your work back on _Enterprise _so—."

"Malcolm kissed me," Hoshi blurted out, "oh, I mean Lieutenant Reed."

"Is that all?" T'Pol wondered, raising her eyebrows.

"What?" Hoshi faltered, "is that all?" She repeated, confused.

"There's no need to get excited," T'Pol began, "I really don't see why humans always let everything effect them so much."

"So, if Commander Tucker kissed you, you wouldn't be affected?"

T'Pol was quiet for a moment before she replied, "that's different." She said finally. "I wouldn't let Commander Tucker kiss me."

"I didn't _let_ Malcolm kiss me," Hoshi snapped.

"Please Ensign—Hoshi, I've seen the way he looks at you. It's quite apparent he has feelings for you."

"No he doesn't."

"Is that what you've been telling yourself?" T'Pol sat down beside Hoshi. She normally didn't play the resident shrink, but she'd nearly had enough. "I'm Vulcan Hoshi, not stupid."

Hoshi bit her lip, "sorry for snapping." She whispered.

"There's no need to apologize," T'Pol said standing up. "I'm having a bath," she said walking to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her. Leaving Hoshi alone in the dark.

~*

Hoshi sighed as she packed the rest of her clothes into her suitcase. She had been running over and over in her head, the things she was going to say to Malcolm. But nothing sounded right…everything sounded stupid and contrived. She didn't even know where to begin.

T'Pol shook her head, she knew that Hoshi had been up most of the night before. She had heard her mumbling and gathered that the Ensign was trying to think of something to say to the Lieutenant.

__

Why can't humans be honest with each other? T'Pol wondered. They seemed to enjoy beating around the bush, or saying whatever suited the other party best.

This observation expanded father than just romantic relationship issues. She had seen friends on _Enterprise_ forgive the other, whom had deeply and honestly hurt them. 

She wondered why they did that? Sent themselves through more hurt than nessisary.

__

If Ensign Sato said what she really felt, she would feel much better. So would Lieutenant Reed.

They made one final check of the hotel room before exiting into the hallway.

Hoshi nearly collided with Malcolm.

"Oh! Sorry!" She exclaimed, backing up.

"Sorry Ensign didn't see you," Malcolm muttered, nearly tripping over Trip. Trip caught T'Pol's eyes and shook his head.

"The shuttlepod leaves at 1400 hours." Hoshi pointed out as she hobbled down to the elevator. She never had been one for packing properly. Especially for short trips; she always thought it better to safe than sorry. So she always packed far more than necessary. She still wasn't sure why she had three pairs of shorts in her suitcase.

__

You need to take some tips from T'Pol, Hoshi thought grinning as she spotted T'Pol's single suitcase packed with the simple necessities. Clothes, a towel her toiletries [_what else would they be called? Do Vulcan's use toothbrushes?_] and two pairs of shoes. That was all she needed. Unlike Hoshi, who apparently thought they would be in Canada for a couple of months.

Hoshi sighed and hefted her suitcase.

"Let me help you with that," Malcolm offered, Hoshi looked at his suitcase.

"It's all right," she said, "I can manage."

"It's the least I can do."

Hoshi's face dropped and Trip flinched.

__

The least he could do? She seethed, storming into the elevator. _For what_?

"Nice one," Trip said in his ear as he shuffled in beside Malcolm.

"Shut up," Malcolm hissed as T'Pol hit the button and the door whizzed shut.

Oh! The suspense! Will they ever forgive each other??? Of course! Review please!!


	4. Chapter four

Ch. 4

By the time they made it back to airport, Hoshi sat, with her arms folded across her chest beside T'Pol and Malcolm sat the same way, beside Trip.

It was a matter of minutes before they would be back of _Enterprise_ and they still hadn't resolved things. Malcolm was worried if they didn't soon, they wouldn't _at all_.

They all climbed out of the taxi, and Trip paid the driver. Hoshi sighed and shot a look at Malcolm, but looked away quickly. Malcolm glanced at Hoshi as she hefted her suitcase out of the trunk. He looked away quickly as Trip handed him his own. Hoshi didn't wait a minute before heading for the door.

"Ensign!" Malcolm called out, _oh get over it!_ His mind snapped. "Hoshi," he said catching her arm. This was in fact a bad idea because when he did his suitcase slipped out of his hand and clattered to the floor. He leaned over red faced to get it. When he stood back up he saw Hoshi smother a smile. She looked at him with her mouth pressed into a tight line.

"Hoshi," he repeated before she turned and strode through the sliding doors. "Hoshi!" He groaned following after her.

Trip shook his head, oh well. At least he was making an effort.

"Listen to me Hoshi," Malcolm said and Hoshi froze and turned to face him. She was surprised he hadn't stamped his foot. "Damn it," he said, dropping his suitcase, he grabbed Hoshi's face gently with both hands and planted a kiss square on her mouth.

Hoshi's eyes widened, but this time she allowed her self to react. She dropped her suitcase and wrapped her arms around his neck.

T'Pol looked away, trying to hide a ghost of a smile and Trip nudged her happily as the other flyers some of them starfleet crew members turned to stare.

When they finally pulled apart Hoshi smiled and kissed Malcolm's cheek.

"I was never sorry I kissed you," Malcolm whispered, just suddenly becoming aware that they were in fact in a public place.

Hoshi smiled and blushed, brushing her hand across her uniform smoothing out invisible wrinkles. "Neither am I," she said smiling widely. She reached down to grab her suitcase and Malcolm shot a look over his shoulder and looked right at T'Pol.

"How's _that_ for honesty?"

THE END!!! Hurrah! Yay! *Applause.*

__

Isn't anyone tryin to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home   
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
but I... I'm with you 

Exert of lyrics to With You, _belong too and are copyrighted to Avril Lavigne 2002 (I believe). No infringement is intended._

End note: Okay…so this version is MUCH better than the last! Anyways, please Read and Review and have a nice day!


End file.
